poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas: Harry Potter Island 3: Mini Adventures
'''Harry Potter Island 3: Mini Adventures '''will be the sequel to Harry Potter Islands 1 and 2. In this game you will do adventures that the characters did in the earlier books. Walkthrough Go out of the blimp and youll be on Harrys street. You will have needed to complete Harry Potter Island 2 first. he will say since you defeated Voldemort you should go on his other adventures too. He says that Hermione has a Time Turner you can use. Go to Hermiones house and get the Time Turner. Now you can go to all sorts of places. Year 1 You are at Hogwarts. Go into the forbidden third hallway. Youll see that someone dropped a wand so pick it up. If you go into the room therell be a 3 headed dog guarding something. You cant get through. Now go to Hagrids house. Hagrid wont tell you anything about the dog and then he'll leave. Get the flute on the wall. Now go back to the dog and play the flute. the dog will fall asleep. Now go thru the trapdoor and youll do the things harry did, the Devils snare, the flying keys, the chess game, and the riddle. Now youll be in the room an two-faced Quirrel will be there. Hell try to attack you and youll pass out. You wake up in the hospital wing and Dumbledore will give you the first part of the medallion. Year 2 Youll be in Murtles bathroom, and you'll see a big opening. Go down it, and youll be in an underground place. Keep walking, and youll find the sorting hat and a sword. Keep walking, then rocks will cave in and you cant get out. Youll find Ginnys body and Tom Riddle. He will sent the Basilisk to kill you. Kill the basilisk with the sword, and staB the diary. Tom Riddle will fade away, saying Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Get the sock on the floor. Ginny will wake up and then youll be in the hospital wing again. Go in the hallway and hand Dobby the sock. Hell be free and hell give you the second part of the medallion. Year 3 Lupin will have turned into a werewolf and youll have to hide in certain areas. Once you get to the end hell turn back human and give you the 3rd part of the medallion. Year 4 You have to complete the 3 parts of the Triwizard tournament with Cedric and then youll be in the graveyard with Voldemort and youll have to duel him. at the end Dumbledore'll give you the fourth medallion part. year 5 (Last year) Youll be in the Ministry of Magic dueling Death Eaters. At the end youll duel Voldemort again. At the end of that Mad Eye Moody will give you the 5th medallion part. After completing everything, go to Harrys house. He'll say congragulations and give you the last medallion part. Category:Ideas Category:Idea Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Islands For Poptropica 2